


The Good in You

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Snart feels guilt for Barry's death. * Oliver / Barry; Lightweight Snart / Barry





	The Good in You

Before he could react in time, his father had already triggered his weapon and Barry's body fell in slow motion to collapse on the ground.

He knows he must have predicted something like that, that his father had something more for "Sam" than just his hacker service. Naively he thought it would be an easy robbery having the hero with them, that they would take their plunder and Lewis would disappear leaving them alone once and for all; obviously he was wrong and Barry's lifeless body rested in front of him as proof of his mistake.

Guilt, the one that never visits him when committing a crime, painfully squeezes his heart and accelerates him, making him believe that he is going to get out of his chest at any moment. The breathing becomes heavy and the blood pulsates in anger in the veins. His gaze does not detach from Barry's inert body and even when the metal doors close slowly in front of him, he does not look away from whoever tried to help him. Who try, the only one that I try since he has memory, to save him from his father.

"Sorry, Barry," he whispers, genuinely lamenting.

Snart turns to see his father with hatred.

Barry did not deserve that end. He did not deserve to die in a corridor at the hands of a nasty decrepit thief. Of all the people in the world, Barry was the only one who did not deserve to die, not as he had.

His father was talking, but Lenny -  _as the stupid brat called him - was_  not listening. Flash is the only thing I thought about.

Barry had been the only person, besides his sister, who had wanted to help him of his own free will. It was born of the boy to go to them to help just because he wanted to, despite being the Snart brothers the bad guys. That the chestnut tree had seen more in him than a cheat bank robber. That despite knowing his secret identity, Barry was confident that he would not divulge it as a shot of superiority, of advantage Damn it! Even the damn brat trusted his word that he would not hurt anyone while Lisa was safe and did not interfere in any way in her affairs. The boy had tried not only to save him from his father, but also his sister, and he paid for his help by letting Lewis murder him.

He knows that it is stupid to feel guilt at this point in his life, but he feels it.

Feel guilt for the death of Barry Allen.

"There was no need to kill him. You should not have done it, "Leonard says with venom, the hate reflecting obvious in his voice.

The man turns to see his father, who does not seem to care much what he said.

" To who? Oh! The boy ..."he comments distractedly without taking his eyes off the lasers."Who cares?"

"You should not have killed him," he repeats again. Like a mantra.

The gray-haired man turns his gaze away from laser security to fix it on his son who sees him wrathful. A laugh, cold and without grace, leaves his lips before the appearance of Captain Cold. If he was furious and that, to Lewis Snart, he was very funny. For real. The only time he had seen him in such a way was when he told him about the bomb implanted in his sister.

"the boy, Sam, something of yours? "he says as she crosses her arms without losing the ladino smile. " Lover? Boyfriend, maybe? "he asks in a cruel way.

Snart does not respond and is in charge of finishing his work so he can get away from there. I was not going to answer that man, it was not worth it.

The image of the child's lifeless body hurts. A part of him would like to be able to do something even when he can not do anything, the other wants to go to him to at least give him some comfort and not let him die alone.

Leonard freezes the security devices and passes through them as if it were a game, breaking them in the process. His father sees him with that disgusting smile of superiority and Snart wants to erase it with a punch. The man believes that he has taken something important from his son by killing Sam -  _Barry_  - in front of his eyes. Lenny fears that, in some way he does not understand,  _or does not want to_  , is true.

Lewis gathers his thief skills and opens the safe where the precious booty, one that is no longer so precious to Snart, hides from them. They have the time against, you know, even so the old man manages to open the box leaving in sight the tiny diamonds that are worth millions. The gray-haired man, astonished and fascinated, can not help but look at what he has achieved in a dumbfounded way. His son, on the other hand, does not even pay attention. He still feels the fury running through his veins, hate.

Lenny hated the man he had in front of him, the one who called himself his father.

He hated torturing his sister and him as a child, without being able to defend themselves at such a tender age.

 He hated feeling helpless when Lisa's life was in danger, that I could die at the hands of Lewis.

He hated, with all his heart, that Barry had died without being able to do anything.

But not anymore. He had failed Barry, but he would not fail Lisa, he was not going to fail his sister. She would not let him die at the hands of her father, would not let her share the same fate as the hero. Snart was going to avoid it, at the price that was needed.

* * *

Barry was alive.

The boy had survived the attack of Lewis using his super speed to deflect the bullet that, at the time, believed that it had pierced his heart, and that, without actually surprising him, made him happy. Not only because Barry had been saved, but they had also saved his sister.

Both were alive, safe and Snart was at peace with it, despite having ended up in jail for a crime he does not regret at all. And killing Lewis Snart was the best thing he had ever done. The best decision for him and his sister, for both. In the same way, it was not as if someone was going to miss that son of a bitch.

What surprised him was that Barry did not blame him for killing his father. He did not see him as the monster he was, like the killer he had become. But he confessed, after visiting him in prison, that he had done the same for his family. That despite being the hero in the story, that did not mean he was still human in parts and that the feeling of wanting to protect his family was always going to be above all. It's not like Barry wanted to get to the point of killing someone, Snart did not want the boy to have to get to that either, but the support, the understanding, was there and Leonard was grateful for it.

" You know I'm going to get out of here faster than you think, right? " he warns the brunette without being able to erase the smile on his face.

Oliver Queen, Arrow, watches him stoically from the other side of the room next to the detective, Joe West. A thief does not give a shit about his presence, Barry's is the only visit that robs his attention completely.

Barry lets out a laugh, small and girlish, that catches his attention. Lenny,  _hated that nickname,_  has always been struck by the easy and easy way that the chestnut had to show his emotions, especially those that make him happy.

"What are you laughing at? "Curious asks Snart, almost infected by the boy's giggle.

"I always knew there was something good in you," Barry says truthfully. "There's nothing wrong with bringing it to light, Lenny."

Snart rolls his eyes at the nickname, but snorts without losing his smile. He's good? He was not the good guy, he was a thief and murderer. The villain of history, the one who was going to face Barry much more in the future. The one that was going to cause him problems, maybe more for fun.

"Do not be so sure, child," he says, smiling wickedly, Barry does not regret and does not look away. "Nice eyes ..." he says before hanging up his call for the guards to take him away.

Barry tightens his lips and puffs up his cheeks, annoyed. Snart really laughs like he has not done it in years, the boy has so much fun.  _Adorable,_  think feeling almost stupid.

The Starling City guard growls at him, fierce and with cold eyes hitting him directly between the eyes. No doubt that having a bow and arrows in his hand, he would be the blonde's target. He does not care.

The two custody police take him by the shoulders and lift him from his chair to take him back to his cell. In the process, Leonard tries not to take his eyes off Allen, he does the same as he hangs up the phone they were talking about. Before he can disappear from sight, the older man smiles. He smiles promising to return, promising chaos; but he also smiles gratefully. After all, Snart does not forget that Barry saved Lisa's life.

If Queen comments something to Barry, Leonard is unable to hear it but intuits what it was.

* * *

Lisa left Central City promising to come back for him, Snart did not blame her for wanting to get away.

Both will do well, distance and calm before returning to their own. Very much in spite of the fact that Barry's words weigh on him, he knows that he is a villain and so he will remain. He does not know about Lisa, his sister was as strange as him and it would not surprise her to see her as a good girl, working alongside the meddlesome chestnut team.

"  _I always knew there was something good in you"_

Barry's words accelerate in his heart and Snart feels stupid again. He would have to be planning his escape, where he would stay later and what he would do as soon as he found stability. Not thinking about the good boy who expected more than he could give.

God. He had to stop thinking about Barry Allen, otherwise he would begin to believe his words and he, no matter how much he weighed, had no hero's wood.

Although he admitted that the fetish of the hero and the vile villain was exciting, even if he did not admit it out loud ... Now that he thought about it, how old was Barry? Well, with the face of a child he had, he was not too sure. He might even be younger than he thought.

-" _Great, Snart, you fell in the low cliché .." t_ he man reprimands, covering his face with his hands.


End file.
